oNE
by Dick Rash
Summary: dON'T TRY tO CAtCh A DEATHCLAW, BOTTOMLINE... ASH LEARNED THIS THE HARD WAY!


It was an amazing and sad sight. It was amazing to see two powerful Pokemon battle it out, but, it was sad because both fought for no reason. One of them just fought to prove himself. To prove that it is real and not an imitation of the other. And the other fought to preserve. It knew that this wasn't a game, but a real situation.

Mew-Two was just, too, angry. Mew knew that Mew-Two just wanted to kill humans for their 'sins.' But, that's wrong. Mew couldn't allow that. T tried to talk to his clone-brother but he just ignored it and Mew-Two just continued to shout out philosophical beliefs.

Is he mad? No, Mew knew that. Met-Two was just scared, angry, and confused. Mew just had to help it. It was his duty.

Ash gazed at the scene before him. Yes, he was amazed, but he was more sad. He wanted to cry. The Pokemon, and their clones' are fighting. They're fighting for stupid reasons! They are killing each other just to know who's more 'powerful,' more real. That angered him. Pokemon, all of them, are equal! They should be treated, all of them, with respect, love, and more. Just like a friend.

As a child, Ash didn't have many friends. That was one of the main reasons why he became a trainer. He loved Pokemon, yes; but he wanted friends more. So, he did both, and in turn, they loved him back. He knew, because wild Pokemon are lonely, even if they were in a pack of the same kind or not.

His eyes scanned through the room, Pokemon he knew—fighting each other, all of them, too, exhausted to even throw a punch, and some still barely fighting—and played with, fought with, and cried with on some occasions. He saw their expressions of pain, hate, and tears that barely flew through some of their eyes'.

His eyes' glistened as a result. He tried, desperately to bottle the tears, but he knew that it was futile. He knew the tears were about to flow out. He turned away from the fight and turned to his friends. They, unlike him, were openly crying. Some, like Misty, were calling out for their Pokemon, telling them to stop fighting. But they ignored her and the others who tried.

He looked at Brook, who had a sour expression on his face and was yelling at Mew-Two and Mew to stop.

"If you stop, the others will follow your example! So, please stop!"

Ash stared long and hard at Brook. He took a deep breath and finally made his decision. He jumped down from his position—as he heard his friends shout at him—and ran past Pokemon who were looking at him, but still battling.

He closed his eyes' because he knew the tears who finally poured out.

"STOP!"

And the Two attacks that Mew, and Mew-Two threw collided into Ash. A dome shaped energy sphere surrounded Ash. Air seemed to tore and finally when it dissipated, Ash was gone. He was no longer there.

Pikachu, who saw this, was the first to react. "PIKA!" Pikachu paused. "CHU!"

* * *

Ash finally opened his eyes. He squinted when he felt the light from the sun hit his face. He realized then that the sun was out.

_But how?_

He didn't have much to contemplate when he looked around.

A barren wasteland surrounded him.

_But how? _

He inhaled and nearly gagged. The air smelled like ass.

_But how?_

And then he saw something terrifying looking at him.

_A Pokemon? _The 'Pokemon' was black looking, tall, ugly—almost demon incarnate—and filled with long sharp looking claws. He gulped.

He reached for his pouch but felt nothing.

_Where my Pokemon Balls?_

He panicked a bit when the 'Pokemon' ran towards him, claws extended and raised, ready to strike him down.

He reached into his other pouch and opened a new Pokeball. He threw it at the thing...

...and it bounced right off.

The 'Pokemon' thing stopped, looked at the Pokeball and looked at Ash.

Ash thought for a moment that it was smirking at him. But who knew. It still had the same facial expression.

Oh, and now, it felt like the 'Pokemon' was looking at him with a smug expression.

He felt weird and scared by now.

He flinched when the 'Pokemon' finally reached him, claws ready to rip him apart.

The next thing anybody knew, Ash's body was ripped apart and thrown through the air.

The Pokeball he threw earlier sat at the wasteland, right next to Ash's torn body.

And for a second, the Pokeball looked at the sun in glee.

If it had thoughts then it'll be something like this: _Punk ass bitch thought I could catch a Death Claw? What an idiot. Still, this place is awesome!_

A lesson was learned that day.

You can't catch a Death Claw with a Pokeball.


End file.
